


Pleased To Meet You...

by TheOtherWillow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Dark, Demonic Possession, Demonlock, Demons, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWillow/pseuds/TheOtherWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Holmestice LJ exchange for SwissMarg here [http://holmestice.livejournal.com/224315.html]. An AU demon version of John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased To Meet You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwissMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissMiss/gifts).



> Medium: Combination of digital painting and photomanipulation.  
> Reference for John: Season 1 publicity stills
> 
> Fonts used:  
> \- Enochian by Shamsul007  
> \- Supernatural by ~Felina-Cat
> 
> Images included directly in picture:  
> \- BBC Sherlock wallpaper pattern by ~Vinree  
> \- Creative Commons license pictures of fire and the London skyline


End file.
